


Testing The Mettle

by whiskygalore



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, Bottom Jensen, Crying, Dark Jared Padalecki, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual, Pain, Spanking, Teenage Jensen, Underage Sex, bad bad Jared - I can't stress that enough!, minor character death (no J's), not a fluffy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to join an exclusive group of influential businessmen, Jared has to pass a stringent initiation test which calls for him to acquire a teenager, the prettier and more innocent the better, and train him to be the perfect sex-toy. On the night on the initiation, each hopeful applicant's trained toy must pass a series of tests, but Jared doesn't realize quite how far he will have to go to prove himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing The Mettle

**Author's Note:**

> This is neither a new, nor a nice story. In an attempt to make sure I have all my fics saved in the same place, I thought I'd post it here. It was written last year, for a prompt on the spn-otpkink community, (which, btw, starts a new round very soon) but I haven't posted it anywhere un-anonymously. 
> 
> I cannot stress enough that this is not my normal fluffy happy ending fic. This is dark and non-con. Jensen is only sixteen and Jared is a bad bad man with no redeemable qualities, well possibly one, but even that's debatable. 
> 
> Please, please heed the warnings and don't read if you are likely to be offended.

Choosing a kid is the easy part. The proudly displayed family photo on Ackles' desk was a blatant advertisement if Jared had ever seen one. Finding a way to claim the teenager wasn’t much more difficult. Not for someone like Jared.

If Ackles, by some small miracle, had turned out to possess a spine and refused to hand his youngest son over, then Jared’d had a back-up plan. The crew that he’d hired to arrange his scumbag of an ex-accountant Weatherly's fatal automobile accident had handled the job perfectly. Sure, it had been expensive, but that kind of smooth professionalism was something you couldn't put a price on. It wouldn't be easy killing off the family and spiriting the boy away, but it was certainly do-able. In any event, it wasn't necessary. All Ackles wanted in exchange for his beloved boy was a million bucks and ten minutes of Jared's time to sell his stupid bitch of a wife some fantasy story about the opportunities that he could offer Jensen. Jared wasn't sure that the simpering air-head had even bought his bullshit about the Padalecki Scholarship Scheme at a non-existent English boarding school, but the glare reflecting off the hood of her new Porsche distracted her enough not to complain as she merrily sent her son off with a kiss to his cheek and a ruffle of his soft mop of blonde hair.

The boy was gorgeous, from the freckles on his nose down to the chubby cheeks of his perfect ass. Only just turned sixteen and a few growth spurts away from maturity, he still had an air of innocence and naiveté that Jared hadn't believed any teenager still possessed these days. He was a walking temptation. One that Jared had no intention of resisting. Christ, even if The Directors hadn't required the Potentials to pick up a kid and train them into the perfect little submissive sex toy for the initiation challenge this year, Jared probably would have found another excuse to chain little Jensen Ackles to his bed.

Which is exactly where he is now.

The sturdy chain runs from the wrought iron headboard of his imposing gothic style bed to a D-ring on the boy's training collar. The contrast of the glossy black leather against the almost ethereal pale skin of the boy is stunning. Jared's cock certainly thinks so. It twitched to full hardness the second he walked in the room and saw the boy kneeling on all fours in the center of the bed. Exactly where Jared had left him four hours ago. The shivers running through Jensen aren't of anticipation, well not just anticipation. The strain of holding himself in position this long is hard, almost impossibly so, for the boy's underdeveloped muscles to bear. The vibrating dildo shoved so far up his ass that he can probably taste the rubber, and the pinching bite of the jagged-toothed clamps on his pale pink nipples can't be helping.

Jared's grateful that he jerked off an hour ago while watching the video of Jensen's training from last night. He's pretty sure he'd be close to creaming his pants at the sight in front of him if he hadn't already milked himself dry to the images of Jensen bent over the spanking bench, his ass turning fiery red as Jared paddled it raw. He'd come at the same time as on screen-Jared had yanked the stainless steel ass-hook out of the boy's hole and shoved his cock in with one brutal thrust.

"Well, look at you, sweetheart." Jared walks around to the side of the bed so he can get a look at Jensen's pretty face. There are tear tracks drying on the boy's cheeks but he's obviously passed the crying stage. His big green eyes are glazed over, vacant. Jensen appears to have left the building. That's no fun.

One swift slap to Jensen's face leaves Jared's palm stinging and a bright red splash of color on the boy's cheek. Jensen gasps a deep breath in through his nose and a fresh set of tears spill down his face.

"That's better, can't have you checking out yet, baby." Jared keeps his voice soft, brushes his fingers down Jensen's face. His hand looks so big next to the boy's delicate features. With the tip of his thumb he gently traces around the boy's lips, smearing the drool that's dripping down his chin around his mouth until it's glistening obscenely. The boy's hesitancy to give him a blow job last night was the perfect excuse for Jared to use the ring gag on him again. His mouth looks so damn inviting stretched around the brutal metal. He pushes one, then two, then three fingers into the boy's mouth, forcing them as far down as he can until the boy's choking and near retching. 

"Think we might have to break that gag reflex for you, Jenny-bean. You need to learn to swallow down any cock that I tell you without acting like such a drama queen. How about we work on that tonight, hmm?"

Jared unhooks the short chain from the boy's collar with his free hand and tosses it aside. Jensen stares up at him, the wet clumps of his eyelashes framing the fear in his eyes.  Jared withdraws his fingers from the boy's throat, pulls down the zipper on his pants and lets his engorged cock bounce free. Doesn't even give Jensen a chance to panic, just climbs up on the bed in front of him and stuffs his cock straight in the boy's mouth. All the way down. Until Jared's balls are squashed against Jensen's chin and his wiry pubic hairs are climbing inside the boys flaring nostrils.

Jared's eyes nearly roll back in his head. Fuck, if this isn't perfect. He doesn't even have to do anything; just burying himself in the boy's mouth is enough. The kid's throat is convulsing erratically around his cock, squeezing and massaging it like some kind of expensive sex-toy. Which actually is pretty much what he is. Jared's fingers twist in the boy's hair, holding him firmly in place until he suddenly goes lax. Pulling back out with a disappointed sigh, Jared slaps the teenager's face again; once, twice until he draws in a shuddery breath, and the life comes back to his eyes.

"Come on, baby," Jared coos. "You can do better than that. You don't want to disappoint me do you? Let's try again, shall we and this time try not to pass out."

Jensen pushes himself back into position like a good little boy and Jared thrusts his cock back into the wet heat of that stretched wide mouth. Slides straight down as far as he can, tracing the obvious bulge of his dick against the boy's pale throat with his fingers. Jesus Christ, he can't believe how hot that looks.

He doesn't stay buried there long enough to cut off the boy's oxygen supply this time, instead he slowly draws out until the head of his cock is just resting on Jensen's tongue then he rams back in again forcing a strangled scream from the boy as he hits the back of his throat. He fucks his little toy's mouth for nearly an hour, pistoning his hips back and forth until sweat is dripping off his forehead and any hint of resistance in the teenager is gone. Until Jared's cock slides in and out of the boy's narrow throat easier than a whore's sloppy cunt.

"That's a good boy, Jenny... so good." Jared slips his cock back out of the kid's mouth one last time, wipes the trails of spit hanging from it across Jensen's flushed face. "I think we've maybe accomplished something tonight. I'm pretty sure you could deep-throat a horse-cock now and not choke. Fuck, wouldn't that be something worth seeing?" He chuckles at the renewed look of fear that livens up those watery eyes staring up at him. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Not planning on whoring you out to farm yard animals just yet. The next time I tell you to suck on something you're gonna do it without any fuss though. Aren't you, baby?"

Jensen nods. Jared smiles warmly… then spits straight in the boy's mouth just to see his reaction. The teenager blinks in surprise, but that’s it. He doesn’t even flinch. Jared laughs, unties the harness from the back of Jensen's head and carefully pries the unforgiving metal from his mouth. He doesn't want to damage those perfectly straight teeth. His company health insurance probably paid for them.

He pushes Jensen onto his back, grabs hold of the bottom of the long black vibrator peeking out of his ass and yanks it out leaving the boy's hole gaping open, the rim of it chafed red raw and puffy. He can't resist slapping his fingers across it just to see that delectable hole flutter, to hear the pained gasps escape the boy's mouth.

Shushing the boy’s harsh breaths, Jared benevolently massages the trembling muscles in the boy's arms and legs until Jensen stops shaking. He sits back against his headboard, kicking off his pants along the way, picks up the exhausted teenager and drags him onto his lap. "Alright, baby, I've had a long hard day; so tonight you're going to do some of the work, okay? You can do that for me can't you, honey? Use your words, Jenny. Come on don't make me cross now."

It takes Jensen three tries before he manages to get the words out and even then it's in a quiet rasp that Jared can barely hear. "Yes... yes Sir."

"Good boy," Jared praises as he lifts Jensen up and slides him straight back down on his thick, blood-filled erection. God, that feels good. The boy's hole is still as tight as a virgin's despite everything that Jared's shoved up there.

"Don't just sit there, kiddo... move... ride me... come on, baby. I'll let you come if you do a good job."

The boy tries. Jared'll give him that much. His whole body shudders with the effort it takes to fuck himself on Jared's dick. After letting the boy struggle on his own for ten minutes, Jared’s patience finally wears thin. Taking full control again; he bucks up, searching for the right angle to graze against the teenager's ever so sensitive prostate. Reaching out for the clamps biting into the boy's nipples, he flicks them one after the other. That encourages the boy to show a bit more enthusiasm and  soon the kid is bouncing on his lap, moaning like a whore, his little cock jumping against his stomach, globs of precome leaking from his slit.

"Such a pain slut, aren't you, Jenny? Christ, you're fucking perfect." Jared's vision is beginning to blur, his orgasm bubbling up from the bottom of his spine. "Come for me, Jenny. Come now," he orders. Gripping both metal jawed clamps, he yanks them off the boy's nipples as his own orgasm rips through him. Jensen screams and comes too, shooting white stripes all over Jared's stomach. His ass clenches down like a vise around Jared's cock, forcing another ripple of ecstasy through him. God, the boy's a goddamn treasure. He might even be a keeper.

"Oh, Jenny, look at the mess you made. What a bad boy!" Jared scolds when he achieves the ability to speak again. Jensen looks up at him, half asleep and obviously confused. Jared smirks, the kid can't win even when he does exactly what he's told. It's something he should have learned by now. Jared slides his spent cock out of the Jensen’s ass and pushes the kid’s head down towards his sticky belly.

"Now, you're gonna lick up all the mess your slutty little cock made, then you're gonna wrap those girly lips of yours around my cock and suck it clean. But you better not make me hard again baby, 'cause if you do I'm gonna have to punish you with my leather belt, and once you've forced me to cover your ass in pretty red welts, you're gonna spend the night in the cage again instead of being allowed to warm my cock."

Jensen tries to hide the new tears that spring to his eyes, but Jared spots them just as the boy's pink tongue darts out to lick up the cold splatters of come pooled on Jared's belly. Even after just having that explosive orgasm, there's no way in hell that Jared won't get hard again when Jensen sucks the sticky mess from his cock. They both know it. He's a cruel bastard. But they both know that too.

Grinning at the red blinking camera in the corner of the room, Jared relaxes back on the bed. Still three weeks left before the initiation ceremony and already Jared has his little sex toy trained to near perfection. He's totally gonna kick this in the ass.

 

************

 

Jared gently tugs at Jensen's hair, signaling him to pull his sweet mouth off of his master's cock just as the brass gates clang shut behind the limo. Jensen gazes up at him from where he's kneeling crammed between Jared's spread legs and obeys immediately.  Licking the last few drops of come from Jared's wilting cock before he neatly tucks it back into his black tuxedo pants, he carefully draws the zipper back up, sits back on his heels and places his hands on his thighs. Waits silently for his next command.

The boy is a natural. Well, after three months of training he is. Perfectly behaved and completely submissive. Jared is supremely confident that he's going to come out on top tonight. No way can any of his competitors have a kid as beautiful as Jensen, as sweet and pliable, as well trained and obedient or simply as downright fuckable. He's got this ridiculous initiation crap in the bag.

"Thank you, Mark. Stay here with the car - I'll call if I need you." Jared dismisses his driver/bodyguard. He can look after himself perfectly well, but having Sheppard close by in case of emergency is a sensible safety precaution. Mark nods at him, face as usual set in an expression of casual indifference as he slams the heavy car door shut behind Jared and Jensen.

As Jared leads the naked boy by his leash up the stone stairway, the front door of the mansion swings inward. "Ah, Jared… so glad you could make it, my boy... and what a lovely looking toy you've brought for our entertainment."

Jared smirks at his mentor as the man's dark eyes roam predatorily over his boy's beautiful body. "Good evening, Sir. I hope I'm not late. I wouldn't want to make a bad impression."

The second Jared comes to a standstill, he ever so slightly tugs at Jensen's leash and watches with a pleased smile as the boy immediately drops to his knees, head bowed in graceful submission.

"No, you're right on time, Jared, although you are the last to arrive." Jeff reaches out and shakes Jared's hand firmly, before unsubtly adjusting the sudden bulge in his pants. “I’m not surprised though; if I owned such a beautiful looking toy, I'm sure I'd be far too busy playing with it to leave the house too. We'd better go through now and I'll introduce you to everyone."

Jared follows Jeff through the extravagantly decorated hallways of the house, Jensen crawling obediently behind on his hands and knees. "How many am I up against tonight?"

"There are fifteen of you in all. I wouldn't worry though, at least half of them shouldn't even pass the initial inspection. Some of the kids look like they've been dragged straight off the street; one of the girls even had to be beaten to get her through the front door."

Jared grins so hard his dimples hurt, his confidence soaring by the minute. "Do you have any idea what the trials are?"

Jeff shakes his head, but fails to hide his knowing smirk. "No, I don't. Well... okay, I know what the first two are, but I’m afraid I’m sworn to secrecy. The first should be a breeze for you and your boy, and the second, well… I have to admit the second one is something I'm dying to see. The third one though - the old boys are keeping that one mighty close to their chests. Here we are. I’d wish you luck kid, but seeing your pet here, I don't think you're going to need it."

 

Jeff's right; some of the kids are a rag tag bunch of misfits. A disgrace to their so-called owners. Six of them don't even make it to the first challenge. Potential and pet escorted from the premises after failing the basic assessment. Naturally, Jensen passes with flying colors. Meekly, he allows himself to be positioned on the clinical examine table that looks as though it belongs it an expensive veterinarians office. Presents his ass when directed, doesn't flinch when a huge metal syringe is waved in front of his face before it's pressed into his asshole and cold lube is injected deep inside him. Latex gloved fingers push into his hole, first one then two and Jensen merely kneels and gratefully accepts the intrusion. When his skinny chest is fondled, his nipples squeezed and tugged into hard buds, a beautiful flush spreads across the boy's body and his ass pushes backwards in subconscious need.

He rolls onto his back when instructed and allows his cock to be stroked to hardness without any sign of resistance, doesn't even try and close his legs when his balls are prodded with a riding crop.

Jared helps him down from the examine table when the inspection is over. The bald headed Director carrying out the assessment gifts Jared with a small smile and a hand-shake, congratulates him on the excellent condition of his toy before allowing him to continue through to the next room where the first real trial will take place.

"Gentlemen and Lady", the man in a pristine white tuxedo standing in the center of what looks like a study announces."Welcome to our annual initiation ritual. You all know the rules, so I'll not bore you with the usual bullshit." An uneasy chuckle circulates the room. "However," he continues with a wide grin as warm and friendly as man-eating shark's, "I will reiterate that if anything which happens in this house is leaked to the press, police or anyone not belonging to our order, the person responsible will lose their business, their money, their family and if necessary their life." That announcement unsurprisingly sobers the atmosphere immediately. "Now," the man bellows and claps his hands together - Jared isn't the only one that jumps - let’s get on with the show."

Jared almost laughs at the first trial. It's not even a challenge for Jensen, more like an everyday occurrence. He has fifteen minutes to suck off one of the Directors while another beats his ass with a stiff leather tawse. Even with the added distraction of a thick glass butt plug - that had been soaking in a bowl of crushed ice - thrust into his asshole, and vicious tweezer clamps twisting and pinching his nipples, Jensen's face is decorated with come in less than ten minutes.

Jared's surprised when only four others complete the challenge - one girl and three boys. He's not surprised that none of them do it as impressively as Jensen. The girl only manages it in the dying seconds and the Potential who owns her slaps her tear stained face when she crawls pathetically back to his side. His face flushed red in embarrassment at her poor showing.

Jared runs his fingers through Jensen's silky hair, silently praising his perfect little pet.

The remaining contenders are ushered through the next door and Jared's mouth drops open in ill-concealed surprise. Half a dozen dogs are tethered to a sturdy metal hook in the corner, and a row of what Jared suspects are breeding benches are situated in the middle of the room.

Well, holy fuck! Jared hadn't expected that one. He'd thought maybe a gangbang or fisting, maybe some electro-torture or piercing. But this, he'd never even considered.

"Congratulations on getting this far, gentleman. As you can see our next challenge awaits and some of our guests don't look very patient so I recommend that you strap your fucktoys to the benches as quickly as possible."

Jared tugs on Jensen's leash, leads his boy to the bench and helps him get into position; head down, legs spread wide, ass high and soft little cock hanging vulnerably unprotected. The boy looks as calm as usual, allowing his arms and legs to be buckled into place without a fight, but Jared can feel the tiny tremors wracking his body. He circles his thumb at the base of the teenager's neck, bends down and whispers in his ear. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. You're the best little sub here. You're gonna let one of these horny dogs fuck you and you're going to enjoy it. Going to moan like a come-hungry little slut, and when its knot punches inside your hole, and its cock fills your guts with spunk as it breeds your pussy, you're going to come for me. Understand, baby? Use your words."

"Yes, sir," Jensen agrees and, amazingly, with Jared's commands still slithering in his ears his soft cock starts to plump up between his legs.

"Good boy," Jared says, giving Jensen's bruised ass a sound smack before dropping the leash and allowing it to swing free. He steps back out of the way and allows one of the Directors to check that Jensen is securely strapped down.

''It's a pretty looking come-dump isn't it?" The man says batting Jensen's chubby cock with the back of his hand before roughly tugging it to full hardness. "Kind of jealous of the big ole hound that gets to ram his cock into its pussy - I wouldn't mind grabbing a piece of that ass myself. Maybe later eh... if its cunt isn't too badly torn up."

Jared simply hums his agreement. He's getting increasingly pissed with all the people handling his property. When this night is finally over it's going to be a long time before he's ready to share his pet again.

A shrill whistle pierces the air and suddenly the room vibrates with the sound of excited barking as the dogs are released. Jared's relieved when the biggest dog - an Irish Wolfhound, he thinks - dashes straight to the tallest boy remaining. The kid looks much older than sixteen, his body broader and more muscled than the rest of the toys; he should have a half-decent chance of taking the huge dog's knot.

The dog that darts to Jensen's breeding bench isn't exactly small either. It's a German Shepherd, long-haired; its coat a glossy black and brown. It's a stunning animal. Thick as shit though, because instead of heading towards Jensen's ass it sniffs around his head. Licks wet stripes over the teenager's face. Jensen wrinkles his nose up at the sensation - it must tickle - and for a second Jared worries about how he's going to react, but then Jensen stretches his neck up, opens his lips wide and gives the dog complete access to lick inside his mouth. Jared's cock abruptly tents the front of his dress pants.

The dog spends ages making out with the boy; swiping its tongue across Jensen's face, licking inside his pretty mouth. Jensen's face end up shining wet and coated in globs of spit by the time it gets fed up and decides to move on. Tongue hanging from its mouth and panting loudly, the dog trots round to Jensen's ass. Its pink veiny dick is clearly visible as it noses at Jensen's exposed cock, then burrows its snout inside the boy’s empty hole. Jared thought maybe with the dog's penchant for licking it might take some time to rim its bitch before breeding with him, but that's not how it goes. The dog rears up on its hind legs; its front paws clawing across the deep red abused skin of the boy's backside before clamping its front legs around Jensen's waist and blindly thrusting at the boys ass. The dumb mutt’s aim is crap. Its long cock slides uselessly up and down the crack of Jensen's ass eliciting a high whine of frustration from the frustrated animal.

Jared watches impatiently, itching to step in and help the dog find its mark but uncertain as to whether his intervention is permissable. He's saved from making the decision when one of the Directors standing at his side steps forward. He backhands Jensen's face; the sound of the slap ringing across the room. "Come on bitch, don't be a tease." He reaches his hand in between dog and boy and steers the dog's erection towards its goal. "Open that hole up, you selfish slut. Let your stud in."

Jensen obediently pushes his ass up, straining against the leather straps holding him in place, and when at last the mutt manages to ram it's cock home, a loud gasp bursts from his mouth.

The dog goes nuts, fucking its bitch with no restraint. Its body completely covers Jensen's. Its mouth gapes open, tongue lolling out and slobber dripping down into the boy's hair. It pounds into Jensen like a jackhammer on overdrive. The breeding bench below them even starts to slide across the floor at the vicious onslaught. Jared's cock is so hard he could crack nuts with it. Jensen's cock, unbelievably, is hard too. Bobbing between his legs in time with the dog cock thrusting into his ass. Jared watches transfixed, oblivious to the screaming and commotion at the other side of the room, as a tell-tale bulge begins to swell towards the base of the dog's cock.

Palming his own desperately twitching dick, he watches as it slips in and out of Jensen's fucked open hole, then just when it looks as though it's grown too big to slide all the way in again, the dog slams forward, the knot disappearing inside its bitch's ass and not pulling free again. The dog goes rigid for a second as its cock release hot bursts of spunk into its bitch's cunt and its knot expands, filling his fucktoy's little ass completely. Jensen screams and splatters the floor below him with an impressive splatter of come.

Jesus Christ! Jared is getting a dog. Maybe even two; one to fuck Jensen's pretty face and the other to pound his ass until it's filled with streams of dog jizz. Jared has to pinch the base of his cock before he comes in his pants at the thought of Jensen's destroyed hole leaking dog come for days after being fucked and knotted until he passes out.

Jensen's dog is the last to untie from its bitch. By the time it does, one unconscious boy has been freed from his bench and carried from the room and another kid, the only remaining girl, is shrieking like a banshee and snapping her teeth wildly at any hand that comes near her. She eventually has to be sedated before she can be safely released from her bonds.

Jared crosses his arms over his chest and smiles smugly. Not only did Jensen behave perfectly, he also came just on his stud's cock. The only kid that did. Whatever the last challenge is, Jared is positive his boy can handle it.

 

There's only three of them remaining now. Jensen, the older boy and a red headed kid who looks about the same age as Jensen, but is just a little bigger built, obviously maturing slightly quicker and not nearly as pretty.

When Jensen is eventually freed from his breeding bench, his butt and back are covered in scratches, some of them bleeding, and floods of dog come is gushing out of his gaping hole. He crawls slowly across to Jared's side, dipping his head low until he's practically kissing his owner's feet. Jared pats the top of his head then picks his leash up before the small group is led into the next room for the final challenge.

This room is different from the others. Cooler, dimmer, no windows and no carpet. Only a layer of thick plastic sheeting covers the floor. For the first time all night, Jared's confidence falters. He has a bad feeling about this. There are only three Directors in the room with them - the eldest and most senior of the group. Jeff isn't amongst them. Jared wishes he at least had one friendly face to give him a clue what the hell was coming next.

"Well done for getting this far, gentleman." A fat bellied old guy with a white beard addresses them. He looks utterly harmless, like a kindly grandfather or like fucking Santa Claus. "This next trial is your final one. The only one of any import. The rest of the evening we've been playing games and having fun. Now we find out if you're ready to join our club. If you're ready to play with the big boys. The men who really make the decisions, control the markets and the bureaucracy, that have the power to make or break your little businesses. This is when we really test your mettle"

Jared's hand twitches, pulling slightly at Jensen's leash and the boy shifts uncertainly at his feet. His other hand slides into the pocket of his pants and wraps around his cell phone.

"Now, your toys have all performed wonderfully. Obviously you've trained them well over the past few months. Spent time with them, possibly even become attached to them. This last trial is when you prove how much you want to be a Director. When you show us how much you are willing to give up for the right to join our Association."

Jared's stomach lurches. He's not an idiot. He thinks he knows where this is heading. Knows for sure, he doesn't have long to decide on a course of action.

Old grandfather white-beard continues speaking, studying the three Potentials carefully. "We're not asking for much. We don't want your business or your family. We don't even want your money. All we're asking is for you to sacrifice one possession. To sacrifice a plaything. A toy. A useless attachment that is worth less than nothing. That's not much to ask is it?"

He turns his back on them all briefly and fumbles on the small table behind him. When he turns back to face them again he's holding a knife. A knife with a long narrow silver blade that reflects the dim light from the only bulb in the room. "One final act, gentlemen. That's all it's going to take. Slit your toy's throat, quick and easy. It'll barely feel a thing if you do it right. If you don't hesitate."

Jared prays that, if nothing else, the blade is offered to him last. That he has half a chance to get out of this clusterfuck. Unfortunately, his luck seems to have turned. The Director walks straight towards him, wrinkly liver spotted hand outstretched, offering him the knife. Jared hesitates just for a moment before dropping the leather strap of Jensen's leash and taking hold of the handle of the knife. Tries to disguise how badly his hand is shaking.

His other hand pets over Jensen's head, then his fingers twist in the boy's sticky hair and yanks his head backwards until his pale milky throat is stretched in a graceful curve. Jensen's green eyes lock on to his and unlike Jared's there isn't an ounce of fear in them. Not a single tear threatening to spill down those beautiful cheekbones. He looks perfectly calm, resigned to his fate. His life in Jared's hands.

"Hurry up, boy. Put the animal out of its misery before it pisses itself. We don't have all night." The grandfatherly Director doesn't seem quite so harmless now.

Jared raises his arm backwards. Jensen finally closes his eyes. The door crashes opens and Mark charges in. His eyes are wild, there's a manic grin spreading across his face and a Walther PPQ in each hand. "Let the kids go," he growls. "All of them."

"What do you think you're doing?" The Director in the white tuxedo spits.

"I think I'm getting Mr. Padalecki and his boy out of here before you morons involve them in some bizarre first degree multiple-murder plot. Now let the kids go."

"You realize we're going to bankrupt you for this Padalecki. We're going ruin your name and make sure that no-one in the state lifts a finger to help you." The man who handed over the lethal blade calmly warns Jared who simply drops his arm to his side and smiles cheerfully back at him.

"I don't think so," says Mark. "I think you're going to end this antiquated charade, stop being a bunch of pricks and let the bloody kids go."

"Why the hell would we do that?" The Director that's remained silent up 'til now, asks from the corner of the room.

"Because if you don't, my boss isn't going to be too happy."

The white bearded man sneers, "your boss is a snot nosed kid who's grown too attached to his toys. Enough of this nonsense. Take your lackey and go home Padalecki."

"Oh, you think Jared's my boss?" Mark feigns surprise. "No, no... he's just my day job. A bit of light relief from my real work. I'm sure you all know my boss. Actually, I know for a fact you've all done business with him. Turned to him when you needed help. When your businesses were struggling or your wives were threatening to divorce you and take half your fortune."

Grandfather dude blanches at that. Mark grins and continues. "You've all made your deals with Devil.”

"You work for him?" The third Director's voice is small and nervous. His left eye starting to twitch erratically.

"I'm his right hand man, gentlemen. And let me assure you... right now? He's very unhappy. Killing children for sport is not something he approves of."

The director in the white tuxedo steps towards Jared and Jensen, his thick neck and flabby face flushing dark mottled red. "I don't care what the fuck your boss thinks. The deal I made with him has absolutely nothing to do with this. He's just a goddamn businessman that hides in the shadows - he's nothing. We've got more power - "

The spray of scarlet covers the white tuxedo to great dramatic effect. The Director crumbles to the floor, a puddle of bright red pooling on the sheet of plastic underneath him as the blood flows from the huge hole in between his eyes.

"Anyone else?" Sheppard asks, looking around the room. "No? Good. You two get those kids out of here and if I find out that either of them end up dead - I'll be coming after both of you."

The two Potentials scurry out of the room dragging their trembling pets with them.

"Okay fellas, it's time to bid you adieu, I'm afraid."

Jared takes his eyes off of the bloodied body in front him and looks down to his feet. Jensen is curled into a tight ball, weeping softly. Poor boy, he's been so good all night. He's probably in shock. Jared bends down and picks him up, cradles him against his chest.

"If you're ready, Mr. Padalecki - kindly follow me." Mark leads Jared from the room, not back the way he'd come, but through a winding hallway that eventually leads out to a back door. Jared's limo is sitting right outside, doors open and engine running.

Jeff is standing waiting for them on the step outside the door, a cigar sticking out the corner of his mouth. He takes a deep draw before taking it out, blowing the smoke in a lazy cloud towards Jared. "Sorry about that, kiddo. I didn't find out what they were planning until we were re-tethering the dogs. Sacrificing children was never part of the initiation. I think tonight might be a good time for a regime change."

Jared nods, hopes that the change of management will be a bloody one.

"You'll have to come for dinner on Sunday, JT. Bring the boy too; he looks like he could use a decent meal and I'd love to introduce him to Alistair and Azazel afterwards."

Jared raises an eyebrow in silent question.

"Oh, you haven't met my boys either have you? They're a pair of two year old English Mastiffs - gorgeous dogs. Still puppies really, but trained to perfection." Jeff claps Jared on the back. "So, I'll see you Sunday?"

Jared nods as he climbs in the backseat of the limo still carefully holding the boy in his arms. "Sure, sounds like fun. See you then, Dad."

Jeff slams the car door. Winks at Mark, "Good job as always, Sheppard. Might need help with some clean-up later, if you don't mind."

"Of course you will," Mark shakes his head, but there's a wicked spark of excitement in his eyes. "I'll see you soon, boss."

In the car, Jared spreads his big hand across the bare skin of Jensen's abused back, rubbing gentle circles until the boy's tears dry up and he stops shivering. "So proud of you, baby boy. You did so well, almost perfect." Jared whispers in his ear. "You're nearly done for the night. Just need to clean you up a bit before I fuck you then I'll let you sleep in my bed. You like that, don't you, baby? Like it when I let you lie between my legs and warm my cock. You deserve that tonight, Jenny. We'll not worry about your punishment for those silly tears until tomorrow."

 

The End - and yes, I have just reserved my place in hell with this fic!

 

 

 


End file.
